


【拔flag点梗第六期】① Flowers in Your Dream

by programeggsoup



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Before the dark, Comedy, Gen, Spring of Arda
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 【文风倾向】喜剧（真的是喜剧！）【题材倾向】原著向，阿尔达之春（非常努力地向原著靠拢，但无奈IE戏份实在太少，可能不是很原著_(:зゝ∠)_~）【出场人物】Irmo，Este【配对组合】IE【文章分级】G【字数统计】2013【完稿日期】2017年2月11日 @Etheliriel





	【拔flag点梗第六期】① Flowers in Your Dream

更早些时候，一亚的建设尚未竣工。米尔寇依然无休无止地在众维拉辛勤劳作时，毁坏他们心爱的作品。多亏了托卡斯的及时援助，众维拉才得以在第一次众神之战时，将米尔寇推出黑暗之墙。  
彼时，是后世鲜有记载的巨灯纪元。巨灯长明，时日永昼。世界中央的阿尔玛仁岛，在伊路因和欧尔瑁的交辉中愈显美丽。大地之后所买下的种子悉数沐浴在强光之下，欧尔瓦在完美对称的大地上抽枝发芽：细密浓郁的苔藓在岩石上安睡，高大的蕨类参天蔽日。阿尔达之春就这样开始了，雅凡娜总是滔滔不绝地向同僚描述这些小家伙们将来会长成什么样。她坚信在某一时刻，欧尔瓦们会成为更美丽、更多样的被子植物。成熟后，它们会开花、会结果，以更加稳妥的方式繁衍下一代。它们的子嗣将长居阿尔达大地，生生不息。  
可并不是所有进入一亚的爱努都如此热爱瓦尔妲那永世不衰的强光。比如，在万物休憩时才得以显出力量的梦境的统治者们。事实上，他们是喜欢光明的，只是这一成不变的白昼，宛若漫长没有尽头的永夜一般，产生了一种时间静止的错觉。然而，一亚的时间却从不停下脚步。它不会等候伊露维塔的子女，同样也不会等候众神。  
“您当是最能理解我的了，因我们所倾心的是同一样事物……”埃丝缇百无聊赖地卷着自己的头发，“她不能让灯就这么一直亮着。永昼会蒙蔽黑暗，如同黑夜吞噬光明那般。很快，我们便只会欣赏自己现有的作品，无暇休憩、无暇反思，自此便再无增益。倘若此时发生些什么，我们真的会手足无措！”  
“我明白，我见识过您的力量。在您制造的梦境前，我也甘拜下风。倘若没有黑夜，远古的群星之光也终被人遗忘，忘记黑夜、忘记梦境。阿尔达之春固然美得令人心醉，但过于美好的事物也总是最为脆弱。”  
“我都跟她提了那么多遍了，哪怕是欧尔瓦也需要休息，她的心爱之物不能总是由着她的任性一味生长。他们怎么就不懂呢？我也是懒得再提，便只能向您来诉苦了。伊尔牟大人，您是想象与欲望的主宰，您一定明白我心中的忧虑。”  
“我明白，可仅凭我的意见，还不足以动摇曼威和瓦尔妲大人的决定。毕竟所有人都等了太久了，一个没有米尔寇捣乱的、可以自由创作的天地。微光已不能满足阿尔达的大地，他们急需一场盛世般的辉煌来洗去先前的疲惫。正如您说的，我是欲望之主，我无法控制地听到所有人的欲望。这是大势所趋，我无力改变。十分抱歉，埃丝缇大人。”  
“真是的，一个个都不听我的建议！你们会后悔的！”  
“那就等我们后悔时，在做些弥补吧。说不定那时一亚会变得更加丰富多彩……”  
“做您的白日梦去吧！”埃丝缇转身走开。  
“埃丝缇大人，请留步。请允许我把话说完。日后还有伊露维塔大人的儿女会在这片大地上苏醒，我想他们会给这篇广阔的空间增添更多的福乐。未来的事，我们或多或少能都预感到一些……”  
“那就赶紧防患于未然！”她望着金银交辉的伊尔门，一切都与伊露维塔向他们展现的乐章如此相像。  
“可这些预感又有谁能确信呢？”  
“您倒是责备起我的不是了。”  
“不不，您误解我的意思了。我有个礼物想送给您，不知您能否回头赏个光？”  
“什么？”埃丝缇刚疑惑着回头，一阵迷雾般的梦之气息扑鼻而来。  
已然站在伊尔牟所造梦境中的埃丝缇环顾四周，迷雾随着她目光的凝视而散去，露出了梦境的全貌。没有巨灯的光，没有吵闹的聚会。世界正在熟睡，沐浴在亘古不变的星光之中。  
“好啊，伊尔牟！你竟敢趁我不备对我张开梦网，别怪我不客气！我就让你看看谁才是真正的梦之主宰！”埃丝缇准备见招拆招。她吹出迷雾干扰梦境的架构，可却不见成效。梦境还是如同开始一般，她回身想寻找出口，不料却撞在谁身上。  
“好啊！你还有脸来梦里见我！”  
“这不是梦，埃丝缇大人。这是您的欲望。论造梦，我是比不过您的。但要将欲望化为眼前之景，这点我还是比较有信心的。”  
“你！”埃丝缇气得想抬手打他，不料却被对方轻轻搂在怀里，“你在做什么？！快放开我！”  
“我说过了，这不是我创造的梦。我只是将您的想法具现化了，我改变不了您的想法。您看啊，星星落下来了……”伊尔牟在她耳畔低语。  
埃丝缇越过他的肩膀想深空望去，只见那些星星点点的银光开始移动，拉出了长长的亮白尾迹。星星自天空而落，如微光般洒落在他们四周，渐渐地冷却，变成了白色的小物什。伊尔牟松手，走过去捡起了其中的两个。一个递到埃丝缇的手里，另一个戴在她发间。  
“这是什么？”  
“欧尔瓦的花。您想象中的，银白的花朵。”伊尔牟将落地的星光放在摊开的掌心。  
“可我从没见过欧尔瓦开花。”埃丝缇格外吃惊。  
“所以是您想象中的花，她们真实的面貌或许只有雅凡娜自己知道了。”  
“微洛斯……”埃丝缇喃喃道。  
“是啊，微洛斯。”  
“我希望等欧尔瓦开花后，雅凡娜可以送我一些。我想有个家，家门外便是罗瑞恩。”  
“可以有我吗？”  
“除非你就是罗瑞恩。”  
“好啊，那我就在您家门外等您。”  
“等你什么时候在造梦技术上赢过我了，我再放你进来。”  
“那恐怕要等到伊露维塔大人向我们展现第四乐章的时候了。”  
“你说的。”  
“恩，我说的。”  
如星光般的微洛斯在他们周围竞相绽放。睡吧世界，睡吧，吾爱。


End file.
